1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a recording medium, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a recording medium for color image formation with a plurality of color components.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a color image formation processing apparatus such as a color copier, a color printer or the like, for color image formation by using an electrophotographic printing method and the like, performs specific control which is not performed in a monochrome copier or printer.
Generally, to form a full color image in the color image formation apparatus, yellow (Y), magenta (M), cyan (C) and black (K) color plane are formed, and the respective planes are finally overlaid on a print sheet as a transfer material. The quality of formed image greatly varies depending on the color balance and relative positional precision of each plane.
Accordingly, in the electrophotographic color image formation apparatus, various controls are performed to constantly obtain image quality at a predetermined level. For example, feedforward control is performed to preset a development contrast potential based on the environmental information such as external temperature/humidity for obtaining an optimum development characteristic, or feedback control is performed to actually form a development toner image (hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9cpatchxe2x80x9d) on an electrostatic drum or the like, then perform self-diagnostics on the developing characteristic by detecting the density of the toner image, and feed back the diagnosis to tonality control parameters. Such control improves the quality of formed image.
However, upon feedback control by self-diagnostics as described above, as the settings of the various tonality control parameters are changed by actually forming a patch or the like and detecting it, a predetermined period of processing time is required.
Further, as the feedback control is most effective when it is performed immediately before actual image formation, the feedback control is performed upon occurrence of an image formation start signal such as a copy start signal, and an actual image formation sequence such as copying is performed after the completion of the feedback control. However, if the feedback control is always performed immediately before the image formation sequence, a fast copy time (FCOT) as a period between the depression of a copy key to the discharge of a copy image is prolonged.
Accordingly, in the conventional color image formation apparatus, to minimize the necessary number of execution of feedback control, the following limitation is posed to the execution of feedback control. For example, in a case where the number of output images exceeds a preset number of pages, or the surrounding environment such as temperature/humidity changes to a value equal to a predetermined value or greater, otherwise, in a case where image output has not been performed for a predetermined period or longer, an execution request indicative of execution of feedback control is issued. Only if the execution request is issued, the feedback control by self-diagnostics is performed.
However, the above conventional color image formation apparatus has the following problem.
As described above, the color image formation apparatus having a plurality of developing units can form and output a monochrome image such as a black-and-white image. However, as the feedback control by self-diagnostics is also performed in monochrome image formation, the FCOT is greatly prolonged even in monochrome image copy output. As the operability is greatly degraded, the color image formation apparatus cannot be satisfactorily used in a monochrome image formation.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problem, and has its object to provide an image processing apparatus capable of color image formation, an image processing method and a recording medium, which reduce processing time in monochrome image output.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image processing apparatus for forming a color image with a plurality of color components, comprising: input means for inputting image data; image formation means for performing image formation based on the image data; correction means for correcting image formation conditions in the image formation means; and control means for avoiding correction by the correction means if monochrome image formation is performed by the image formation means.
Further, the correction means further comprises: pattern formation means for forming a predetermined pattern by the image formation means; and detection means for detecting pattern information of the pattern, and the correction means corrects the image formation conditions based on the pattern information detected by the detection means.
For example, the correction means forms a predetermined tonality pattern for each color by the pattern formation means, and detects a density of the tonality pattern by the detection means. At that time, the correction means corrects a color balance by generating a look-up table to perform tonality correction for each color based on the density of the tonality pattern detected by the detection means.
For example, the correction means forms a predetermined pattern in a predetermined position for each color by the pattern formation means, and detects a formation position of the pattern by the detection means. At that time, the correction means corrects an image formation position for each color based on the formation position of the pattern detected by the detection means.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide a printer driver having a novel function.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing a recording medium containing a control program capable of forming a color image with a plurality of color components, wherein the control program including: code of determination process for determining whether or not an object job relates to monochrome image formation; and code of control process for avoiding execution of apparatus optimization processing in an image formation apparatus to perform the job, if it is determined as a result of determination at the determination process that the job relates to the monochrome image formation.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same name or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.